La gota de agua
by BionicaRouge
Summary: "La Hoja algún día florecerá y quiero que tomes el ejemplo. La Voluntad de Fuego no está perdida, sólo necesita una pizca de agua, y se avivará." / Oneshot. TsuShizu. Este fic participa en el reto Dos Mundos del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.


Hola.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto _Dos Mundos_ del foro _Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

**WI?, Adaptación de V de Vendetta.**

* * *

_**"Piensa una vez más en las huellas dactilares, las manchas de sangre. Intenta olvidar las cadenas que le atenazan. Su amo observa, mirada ciega que nunca rozó el muslo de una amante pero sí la garganta de una nación."**_

El camino estaba escarchado de piedras y de lodo. Algunos fragmentos de vidrio se asomaban entre los golpeteos de agua sobre la tierra. Sakura sabía que probablemente era el último día de su vida, y lo estaba pasando de rodillas afuera de una casa derruida a las cercanías de Konoha.

No había lágrimas, ni gemidos, ni más desasosiego. No tenía chakra para defenderse, pues se lo habían sellado, ni siquiera tenía ropa decente para morir. Estaba vestida con una simple bata color blanca que pronto se había convertido en café, manchada de suciedad. Su cabello rosado había sido rapado, los vestigios de su cuerpo mostraban las costillas y la columna vertebral. Ya no había carne en sus caderas y sus senos tan escuálidos ya no provocarían excitación alguna. Era un saco de huesos y piel, con tantas cicatrices que la piel blanca se opacaba ante las líneas rosáceas, tampoco sus ojos verdes parecían tener vida, eran semejantes a orbes de muñeca vieja, abandonada a su destino en un bote de basura.

Oh, la suerte se había encargado de ella. Porque, ¿quién, sino una fuerza extraña y sin conciencia haría eso a una chica como ella? Si no se hubiese cruzado en el camino de aquél enmascarado, su vida como médico ninja seguiría normal.

Sin embargo, algo había crecido en su interior desde que descubrió aquella carta. Cada día cuando era azotada o la dejaban sin comer, pidiéndole que delatara a un hombre que no conocía, su única fuerza para seguir era aquél pedazo de pergamino mugriento que encontró un día por casualidad. Su celda de uno por uno estaba construida de tal manera que no podía salir, pero la lluvia se filtraba al igual que los bichos y las ratas. Se había acostumbrado a ellas y hacía tiempo que había perdido el asco al comer con las manos sucias. El pergamino permanecía enrollado debajo de su axila, pues se había propuesto que si iba a morir lo haría con él.

De pronto sintió el filo de un kunai apuntando a su cuello oscuro por la mugre, el ninja detrás de ella presionaba su rodilla contra su columna, obligándola a permanecer en una posición incómoda, aplastando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Ojos rojos se vislumbraban a través de su rabillo entre los árboles a su alrededor, la vigilaban desde el primer día que llegó. Lo sabía.

—Es tu última oportunidad. Cualquier cosa podría servirnos, sólo tienes que decirnos algo, lo que sea y te dejaremos libre.

Permaneció en silencio, deseando oler las rosas al menos por última vez en su vida.

…

La verdad es un monstruo. Por eso nadie cree los hechos que suceden día con día. En su perfecto mundo irreal no encaja algo tan asqueroso como la realidad; el polvo, las telarañas, las hojas secas, lo quitan de sus casas porque nadie quiere aceptar que cada imperfección forma parte de este mundo. Y a punta de espada, elegimos la mentira más cómoda. Por eso sé que quizá no creerás lo que te diré, pero espero que lo hagas. No es otro juego más de Danzo.

Crecí en Konoha, y me crié como una ninja. No recuerdo tanto de mi infancia, pero sí recuerdo las hojas. Invadían la aldea, verdes, naranjas y cafés, revoloteaban con el aire, recordándome que los árboles nos protegían del exterior.

Cuando acabé la academia, fui puesta en equipo junto a Jiraiya y Orochimaru, ambos amigos y compañeros de toda la vida. Mi abuela siempre bromeaba al respecto, diciéndome que me cuidara de los novios. Sinceramente, era lo último que me importaba.

Tenía un hermano llamado Nawaki. Él lo era todo para mí, siempre estaba corriendo de aquí para allá, y tenía una gran sonrisa. Quería ser hokage y yo creía en él, así que le regalé un collar que mi abuelo me había obsequiado. Murió por una bomba a los doce años. Y guardé el collar de mi abuelo por él.

Cuando conocí a Dan, mis sueños de convertirme en médico ninja se acentuaron y me dieron la oportunidad de enamorarme por primera vez. ¡Y de un hombre! Nunca me gustaron los hombres, sin embargo él fue el primero y el único. Tenía ideales enormes, y yo siempre lo apoyé, pero a pesar de todo no lo pude salvar cuando me necesitó, fue por eso que me llevé a su sobrina Shizune de la aldea y no volvimos. Al menos no juntas.

Shizune fue mi segundo amor. Ella era tan joven y tan hermosa, tan talentosa… Recuerdo su cuello, delgado y blanco, delicado como el de un cisne. La amaba tanto…

Vivimos durante cuatro años fuera, y tres como pareja. Al principio ella era tímida y pensaba que estaba mal lo que sentíamos. Dos mujeres besándose resultaba ser un acto repulsivo para quienes no conocían el amor, pero el cariño fue más fuerte que cualquier tabú. Éramos dos gotas de agua opuestas, tan iguales y tan dispares. Me regañaba cada que apostaba y bebía más de lo normal.

Teníamos rosas porque a ella le encantaban, la pequeña casa que compramos siempre olían a su perfume. Rosas rojas siempre nos esperaban ahí, en nuestro lugar más especial. Y cada que las veía sonreía y pensaba en ella. Aún en mi mente cuando las recreo pienso en ella.

Un día llegué a casa, había ganado una apuesta y quería celebrar, pero no la vi. Se la habían llevado. Sabía que estaban detrás de mí, pero no necesitaron raptarme, porque intenté rescatarla sin ningún éxito. Me di cuenta entonces de lo podrida que estaba la Hoja.

Hace muchos años, Konoha era una aldea de ninjas fuertes y libres, clanes unidos con el fin de prosperar. Mi abuelo fundó esta aldea y puso su empeño en que la voluntad de fuego ganaría la batalla al final. De una u otra manera sus ideales cayeron uno tras otro, al convertirse el chakra en un negocio para ganar territorio y poder.

Danzo me secuestró para que le ayudase a crear una enfermedad y un antídoto que usaría para garantizar su dominio sobre otras aldeas, pero me negué a hacer algo tan horrible. Nuestra dignidad vale una gota de agua. No alcanza para saciar nuestra sed y mucho menos para lavarnos la cara con ella, pero es lo único que no nos pueden quitar.

Una mísera gota de agua en la lluvia atroz que invade Konoha en tiempo de aguaceros. No es nada comparada al agua que tiene un río y mucho menos a la que tiene el mar.

Y me golpearon, sellaron mi chakra, me quitaron a Shizune, se llevaron cada cosa que me pertenecía, menos esa gota de agua. Pero no me importa, porque durante tres años tuve rosas, y la tuve a ella. Y fui feliz.

Espero que para ti las cosas cambien, que puedas salir, oler las rosas y encontrar al amor de tu vida como lo fue Shizune para mí. Espero que no te arrodilles ante nadie aunque tus rodillas no resistan más. Y aunque no te conozca y no sepa cómo eres, quiero decirte que te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón. La Hoja algún día florecerá y quiero que tomes el ejemplo. La Voluntad de Fuego no está perdida, sólo necesita una pizca de agua, y se avivará.

_Tsunade Senju._

…

El filo del kunai ya raspaba la garganta de Sakura, pero no diría ni una sola palabra. Había una fracción de agua en ella que no regalaría jamás.

—Ya no poseo nada, no tengo músculos, no tengo chakra, no tengo una mierda, maldición. Y me han quitado tantas cosas que ni siquiera me queda miedo. ¡Hazlo, maldito!

—Pues bien…

El kunai cayó en el agua, salpicando a Sakura. La lluvia la estaba manchando desde hacía varios minutos, pero aquellas gotas negras que habían caído en la comisura de sus labios se habían sentido distintas. Alzó el torso, liberada de la rodilla cruel que la sepultaba en el piso. Y un escaneo rápido la hizo darse cuenta de que no había nada en el bosque. Se dio la vuelta, débil y cansada, con los ojos muy abiertos se dio cuenta de que el hombre que la tenía secuestrada ya no estaba.

La casa destruida a sus espaldas tenía una sola vela prendida. Sigilosa se acercó y miró entonces al hombre que la había apresado. Reconocería en cualquier lugar la máscara de ANBU y el largo cabello rubio pálido, así como esa silueta femenina que poseía a pesar de la voz grave que emitía al hablar.

—Todo el tiempo has sido tú…

—Sakura, tenía que hacerlo, era por tu bien. Quería hacerte pasar todo esto para que entendieras. ¿Lo entendiste? ¿Valió la pena?

—Hijo de puta.

Sakura cayó a sus pies, y comenzó a llorar.

—Eres un maldito, todo era mentira, incluso Tsunade.

—No, Sakura… Tsunade es real.

La levantó y la guió hacia una habitación más colorida y desconocida para ella. En un gran cuadro se apreciaba una mujer rubia con ojos color caramelo con un collar, y otra morena con ojos negros como carbón. En el medio, un colgante con una piedra azul pendía de un clavo oxidado, y alrededor de estos objetos, cientos de rosas rojas.

—¿Cómo sé que no es uno de tus trucos?

—No lo sé, tendrás que creerlo, o no. Es tu decisión, Sakura.

Guió su mano sucia y temblorosa a la cara de la rubia. La había identificado por la cadena y el claro sonrojo, efecto del sake. Simplemente se veía como si fuera ella.

—Debo irme.

…

—¿Estás segura de que quieres marcharte?

—No diré nada, si es lo que te preocupa.

Estaba limpia al fin, con un vestido floreado y sandalias rojas.

—No, no me preocupa eso.

—¿Aún quieres destruir la torre Hokage?

No respondió, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en reconocimiento.

—¿Me concederás un baile? ¿Antes de que pase?

Sakura observó fijamente la máscara, con el mismo gesto de siempre, pero la voz apagada y un poco femenina le hizo pensar en que él estaba triste.

Asintió, y luego lo abrazó.

Sintió un revoloteo en el estómago, y notó por primera vez los evidentes senos debajo de la ropa. Pero no dijo nada.

—Nos vemos, V.

_Hasta luego, Sakura._

_..._

**_"Mi madre me dijo que le rompí el corazón. Pero mi integridad era lo mas importante, ¿es eso tan egoísta? Se vende muy barata, pero es cuanto nos queda en este lugar. El último resquicio de nosotros. Pero dentro de ese resquicio somos libres."_**

* * *

Pueeees espero que les haya gustado xD Realmente no soy buena haciendo fics largos, por eso hice una escena chiquita y muy elemental de la obra V de Vendetta, si no han leído los cómics o visto la película, ¿qué esperan? A mí me encanta.

Si hay dudas respecto al WI? pues aguántense (?) xD hahaha. Okno. La idea es que Danzo toma el puesto de Hokage y para tomar posesión de las demás aldeas, intenta crear este virus y antídoto, ¿y quién es V? En la obra original nunca lo dicen, y acá tampoco lo haré, sin embargo dejé algunas pistas para que no le achaquen el puesto a nuestro vengador favorito. xD Tampoco quise obviar a Dan, porque aunque es un foro yaoi y yuri, sentí que quitarlo o hacerlo mujer no estaría bien. Tsunade es bicuriosa. (?)

Las frases en negrita y cursiva son originarios del cómic, aunque la idea más bien la tomé de la película, porque no encontré el cómic para releerlo ;-; lo tenía guardado en mi otra computadora y creo que murió. En fin.

Elegí esta obra porque es de esas historias que todos deberían conocer. Hay partes sublimes en el cómic/novela gráfica, al igual que en la película. Al principio muchos libros se me vinieron a la mente para adaptarlos, pero recordé la hermosa carta de Valerie y por alguna razón creí que sería una buena escena para retratar con Sakura como Evey. Sakura no es de mis personajes favoritos, pero creo que quedó bien en el papel.

Eso es todo y... hasta luego. xD


End file.
